wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Water
Bout time i made a page for Landfall’s mate Ok sorry for the reupload but i lost this file oop |-| Intro= The king’s first daughter was nothing to be messed with according to the servants. The large, greenish-black king of the SeaWings knew she would be the one ruling, as she was the rightful heir. He was simply the husband with a long-dead wife, ruling as himself and refusing to give the throne to one of his daughters. He knew he was afraid of Water, but he had to remain strong. He had to stay in his brutish, war-like SeaWing male image to intimidate others. He knew he wanted the power, and he knew how much he wanted to make his tribe — and he himself — proud. Something about Water reminded him of... himself. Except for the part that she was benevolent to most dragons. She was also naïve too — she was accepting of so many types of tribes despite her own brute-like ways. The king loathed how she is so, despite a hybrid and a SkyWing taking part in killing her mother. But that was long before she even hatched. That acceptance was a threat. |-| Water= Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Only edit if you are a mod. Do not steal coding! By Sab. Appearance Though she is still quite young and not as elderly as other queens, she seems quite strong and mature for her age. Many describe her as strong, and always with a stoic expression on her face. Water herself is almost a miniature and female version of her father. She is not quite as tall, but is more of average height. To make up for her average height, she is burly and muscular, as she often trained herself battle strategies as well as have exercise routines. Though, she doesn’t consider herself athletic in any sense. Just a warrior in a type of sense. She is like her father in scale coloring. Just like how her father is greenish-black, Water is also the similar shade of eerily dark hues. True to her namesake, Water is a shade of dark sapphire blue. Her body’s scales are so dark, almost as if they’re the bottomless pit of the ocean or the sapphire stone itself. Because of how dark she is, some can’t really distinguish her facial expressions at first. It also doesn’t help that her teeth are not flashing white, but are blueish in hue. Her coloring is quite consistent, not being distracting in some areas and sticking to many shades of one, simple color. In fact, her entire body is mostly just blue. No other color besides it, except for what many say as “faint hints of indigo.” Her underscales, wings, and fins are a lighter shade of blue than her body, but in a color that is hard to describe. Others describe them as “lighter blue but almost indigo in a sense.” Water’s glowstripes are also the same color, but are evidently blow when glowing. She is not to type of royal dragon to be adorned in riches and treasures. Instead, she relies on public appearances to be known, since she prefers that way and not being weighed down by jewelry. Additionally, her burly structure makes her quite noticeable anyway. Water’s eyes are blue as well, and her scleras are also blueish in hue. Personality Biography Gallery Trivia * Water is a substance created by two hydrogen molecules and one oxygen molecule, and is liquidy. It is also one of the many substantial needs living beings need to consume in order to thrive, as well as making up oceans and pools. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Soldier)